Lilana: Pokemon trainer and temporary ninja
by Lilana
Summary: Lilana, a pokemon trainer, gets sucked into the world of Naruto. Seeing as she has no idea of how to get back she has joined team 7. Rating is for later on. Gaara x OC
1. Chapter 1: The day I ended up here

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto. This is just a story from my strange brain.

Claim: I do claim however my character of Lilana Shanaly.

Lilana, a pokemon trainer from Sinnoh, was leaving the pokemon center in Canalave City when a bright light appeared and she blacked out. When she woke, she was in a big grassy field with 4 people standing over her.

"Where am I?" The magenta haired girl asked.

"You're just outside of Konoha." Said the white haired man wearing a mask, "I'm Hatake, Kakashi and this is Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name is Shanaly Lilana." She said.

"Do you know how you got here?" Kakashi asked.

"All I remember is leaving the pokemon center and a bright light and then I was here." She said.

"Pokemon center? What's that?" Asked Naruto.

"It's where you can heal your pokemon." Lilana explained.

"And what're they?" He asked.

Lilana was getting kind of fed up with his stupidity.

_Who doesn't know what a pokemon is?_ She thought.

A glance around her showed that they _all wanted to know the answer._

"Well they're creatures with elemental powers." She said, "Here."

She picked up a pokeball and threw it in the air.

"C'mon out Glyndwr." She said.

From the pokeball emerged a water fox known as a Vaporeon.

"Glyndwr is a Vaporeon." She said, "I specialize in fire, normal, dragon, and ghost types, but Glyndwr is special."

"It's so cute." Sakura said.

"It's just a fish fox type thing. I don't see how it can fight." Sasuke said.

"Well it is cute, but Sasuke has a point." Naruto said.

Lilana sighed.

"Glyndwr, use aqua jet." She said.

Water surrounded the young Vaporeon and she took off toward a boulder. Only after Glyndwr landed safely back on the ground did the boulder split in half. Lilana's four new companions stared in awe at the power that the little creature possessed.

"How did it do that?!" Naruto excitedly asked.

"It's one of her attacks that she can use." Lilana replied, "She can use other moves as well, but those are best kept secret for now."

"Well why don't we introduce you to the Hokage." Kakashi said, "He would be interested in meeting you."

Kakashi lead her to this building. Once inside, they climbed the stairs and stood outside of a door. Kakashi knocked and they heard a faint 'Come in.' They walked inside the office.

"Lord Hokage, my team and I found this girl while we were training. That creature that follows her is her friend. It is very powerful." Kakashi said.

"Will you introduce yourself?" The Hokage asked.

He was old, but nice. He reminded Lilana somewhat of Professor Oak.

"My name is Shanaly Lilana and this is Glyndwr, my Vaporeon." She said.

"Well, Lilana, where do you come from?" He asked.

"I come from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region. When I appeared here I was in Canalave City in the Sinnoh Region." She said, "I don't really know how I got here, but it'll take awhile before I can find a way home."

"Well until you do you may be on Kakashi's team as a ninja." He said and threw her a headband like those the others were wearing.

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." She said, "I won't let you down."


	2. New Friends and My Pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto. I only own my character Lilana.

Once out of the Hokage's office, Naruto dragged Lilana off to meet his friends. Glyndwr followed after them.

"Where are we going?" Lilana asked.

"To the training grounds to meet everyone." He said.

"Oh." She said.

Her hot pink hair waved behind her and her soft pink eyes paid attention to where they were going so that she wouldn't get lost. They came to a clearing where other people were.

"Hey everyone there's someone I want you to meet." He said, "This is Lilana. Lilana this is Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji."

"It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Vaporeon." Glyndwr said.

"Awwwww." Ino said, "It's so cute. What is it?"

"She's my Vaporeon. Her name's Glyndwr." She said, "She's a pokemon."

"Do you have more of these pokemon?" Kiba asked.

"Yep." She said.

She reached into her bag and pulled out five pokeballs.

"Come on out everyone!" She said and threw them.

There were five flashes of light and there stood an Eevee, a Drifblim, a Gibble, a Houndoom, and a Dragonair.

"Eevee's name is Flare, Drifblim's name is Kokoro, Gibble's name is Ryuu, Houndoom's name is Scent, and Dragonair's name is Temple." She said.

"Oh wow." Ino said, "What exactly can they do?"

"Kokoro use shadow ball. Flare use Iron tail." She said.

Kokoro shot the shadow ball into the air and Flare hit it with her Iron tail sending black sparkles everywhere.

"Ryuu use dragonbreath. Scent use flamethrower." She said and threw a disk into the air.

Both aimed their attacks at the disk and the attacks combined making a reddish greenish beam with flames around it. The attacks hit the disk and the disk disintegrated.

"Glyndwr use water pulse. Temple use twister." She said.

The attacks combined to make a mini hurricane.

"And there you go." She said, "They can use other attacks as well, but that was just to give you an idea of what they can do. I have other pokemon, but you can only ever have six at a time."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I know it's short, but I ran out of ideas for the chapter. If you have any imput please message me or put it in a review. Thank you.


	3. UP FOR ADOPTION

THIS FIC IS UP FOR ADOPTION

..

I am afraid I lost my train of thought for this story and one other. If you wish to adopt it, please contact me. Thank you.

..

Lilana


	4. HAS BEEN ADOPTED

I am pleased to announce that my story has been adopted. I have given the adopter express permission to flesh out the story and fill in any gaps I may have. You may fine the continuation of said story with this Author: NaraTaree

If you have read this then please do not flame this author for changing anything. Thank you.

-Lilana


End file.
